LP:Past Life
by vampiregirl134
Summary: Mikan lost her ruby ring. She goes onto their attic to find it but instead of finding it, she found a journal. she started reading it and found secrets that she never knew the whole time, secrets that she never imagined to change her life


**Yeah! i cant believe i finished writing it...anyway i'm not gonna make this any longer.**

**ATTENTION!(pls read first)**

**This story is actually a contest entry to an author wanting to see that the characters should have a greek past, greek scenery and also a greek character that is actually based on the greek mythology. also the story should be about a couple, either Greek or gakuen character…well the sad thing is I don't know if I really entered the contest, but I already told the author that I tried writing one for the contest entry and also for challenging my head. So Mikan's parents here are just my own fic made but based of course on the Greek mythology. That's all!**

**But before you read this i just want to clarify that Natsume and Mikan here is already 15 years old and in the beginning of the story where Apollo and Daphne were eating breakfast, Daphne already finished eating when she cooked Mikan's food.**

**that's all..sorry for intterupting**

**To the readers:**

**enjoy reading this and please review after! thank you, your review helps me a lot^_^**

It was a fine morning as the couple, Apollo and Daphne was eating breakfast. Apollo was drinking a cup of hot coffee while Daphne was cooking their breakfast, "Mikan! Dear, please come down now and eat your breakfast." Daphne shouted as she served their breakfast in plates. "Yes mom! Coming." Mikan shouted from her room, "Hurry up, dear!" her mother called out again. At the second time Mikan was called, she sighed and went down stairs. Her mother noticed her expression and asked, "What's wrong dear? Did you lost something?." Mikan was surprised, she always got startled to her mom which always guess right whenever she has a problem or lost something. "Well…ummm…its just that…" Mikan said trying to find words to say an excuse.

"Well, I better eat my breakfast now…it seems delicious" she said finally and her mom only stared her curiously then Daphne stomped Apollo's foot seemingly accidental. Of course Apollo was hurt and reacted in pain, "Ouch! Honey watched your steps." Daphne then looked at her husband with an angry look and Apollo sweatdrop and sigh with defeat, he looked at Mikan and said "Mikan, dear…please tell us what's wrong." Mikan had just finish eating her food and got up to put her plate on the sink, she then face her parents and said "Well…its just that, the ruby ring you gave me on my 6th birthday…" she first paused while twirling her two pointing fingers. "Well, what about it?" her parents ask her worriedly, she gather up all her strength and said "Well…it was lost" Mikan finally blurted out and after that run up stairs crying.

"Oh dear, honey what shall we do?" Daphne asked her husband worriedly, "Well…you should go talk to her and comfort her, honey" Apollo said as he continue drinking his coffee. Daphne nodded and immediately came up stairs to Mikan's room, before she knock she heard her daughter crying hardly and made her even more worried. But she shook it off and became serious, then she gathered all her strength and knock at her daughter's room while saying "Mikan dear, it's me…please open it."

_A minute before Mikan came to her room_…After revealing her problem to her parents, Mikan came running to her room crying. She locked her door and jumped to her bed, she cried so hard that she wet half of her pillow. "I'm sorry mom and dad, I never wanted to lost it" she said to herself as she cried even more, then a knock was heard with someone saying "Mikan dear, it's me…please open it." After hearing those words, Mikan wiped her tears and opened her door. Her mother was standing in front of her smiling gently to her, Daphne after seeing her daughter immediately hugged Mikan and both came inside Mikan's room. They both sat at Mikan's bed and Daphne started talking to her daughter while holding Mikan's left shoulder, "Mikan dear, you don't need to feel upset." Mikan who was listening turn to look up to her mother, "But mom…that ring was important. Even if you say that, I know it is really important to both you and father." As she said this tears started to fall down her cheeks, and because she didn't want her mother to be worried to her again she hugged Daphne and hide her falling tears. Daphne as a mother can feel what her daughter feels right now, so in order to make her daughter feel good she said "Dear, maybe you just misplaced the ring and got left somewhere here in the house…why don't you search it in the attic." Mikan suddenly sat back and look at her mother with a startled expression, her mother who saw her daughter's reaction smiled gently. "But mom, aren't I'm allowed to go up in the attic? You told me when I was young that the attic was forbidden." Daphne chuckled a bit to her daughter and hug her tightly, "Dear, that was when you're still young…but your now grown up." Mikan smiled as she heard those from her mother, "So can I go up there now?". Daphne smiled and nodded and her daughter stood saying "Thanks mom!" and run off to the attic.

As Mikan run out the room, Daphne sat in the bed looking at the door where her daughter had left. "Are you sure she's now ready, honey?" a voice said and Daphne look at the person, there in the door stood Apollo looking worriedly. Daphne gently replied "Yes, it's now time for her to know the truth honey", her husband looks at her with a gentle smile and came closer to hug her. "I guess you're right." _Way to the attic…_Mikan finally found the attic, its door that was covered with spiders web and dust just the same as she had seen it when she was a child. She take a deep breath as she walk closer to it, her heart pounding fast for every step she take and finally with a creak sound the door opened. Mikan peeped slowly into the room and scanned it, she smiled as she saw wonderful things in there. As she open wide the door and entered the attic, she immediately search if the ring was there. She searched from left to right up to bottom, but with no luck. She heaves a sigh as she sat on one of the wooden boxes that was placed in the corner, "I can't believe this, I searched the whole attic and haven't found my ruby ring." She sigh again as she stood and was about to leave when she saw a box which is different from the others, "Huh? What's this?" she asked herself as she pulled out the big box which was sealed up with a sign 'please don't open'. Mikan thought for a moment if she will open it or not, but with curiosity finally decided to open it. "It wouldn't hurt if I see this once…", as she opens the box she saw a black chest which had a name 'memories'. "Huh? Hmmm I wonder…", as she pulled out her key necklace she insert it to the chest and with the sound 'click' it opened.

Her eyes widened with amazement as she saw a white dress, a perfume, a laurel leaf and other kinds of old stuff. But what caught Mikan's attention was a journal on which was owned by her parents, "I can't believe I'm sneaking my parents private things…should i? oh I'll read it!." She got the journal and hide it in her dress as she lock the chest and close the box, she look at the attic for the last time and then close it. Mikan run fast back to her room and shouted "Mom! just call me when it's dinnertime already" as she pass by her parents, as soon as she arrive in her room she lock it. She was panting hardly as she slumped on her bed and began reading her parents journal, 'This journal is a record of me and my husband's past, a story on how our love was formed'. "My parents past? This should be interesting", as she started reading the first page…

In ancient Greece gods and goddesses live peacefully with the people, both people and gods help one another but with fear. Even the powerful gods during that time were scared of one creature, the python. This enormous serpent lurks in the caves of Mount Parnassus, no gods or people go out there and try to slew the beast. One day, a god whose name was Apollo go up there. The people as well as the other gods thought that Apollo cannot kill the beast and died, but surprisingly the god slew the python with his arrows-weapon which he didn't use against any except for feeble animals. In commemoration of his victory, Apollo instituted the Pythian Games. In which who shall win will be crowned with a wreath of beech leaves…"Weird, I thought this would be my parents past life. But why does it talks about the gods and goddesses?", she was beginning to feel confuse as she read the first part of her parent's diary. She was about to return it when something struck her mind, _'Wait a sec, this is weird but my dad's name is here…I mean sure someone can have the same name with him but …why does my heart tells me that I haven't known something?'_. She sighed as she return to her bed and continued reading the journal, "I've already started this…I should finish reading it" she said to herself…

Apollo was walking and saw Eros, god of love, playing with his bow and arrows. Of course Apollo being himself elated with his recent victory over the python said to Eros, "What have you to do with warlike weapons? Leave them for hands worthy of them, behold the conquest I have won by using that weapon over the vast serpent who terrorize the plain. Be content with your torch child and kindle up your flames, but presume not to meddle with my weapon."Eros who heard Apollo's words replied with malice, "Your arrows strike all things else, Apollo, but mine shall strike you." And with that Eros stood on a rock and drew from his quiver, two arrows of different workmanship, one to excite love and the other to repel it. The first arrow was made of gold and was sharp pointed while the second was a blunt and tipped with lead, with the second arrow Eros struck the nymph who's name was Daphne and the first arrow struck to Apollo in the heart. And so Apollo fell in love with the maiden, but Daphne, daughter of the river god Peneus abhorred it. She didn't wish to love instead her delight was in woodland sports and nothing more, even her father god Peneus wanted her to get married and give him grandchildren. But the maiden always says that she never wanted to get married like her sister Diana and wanted only to remain unmarried, But even so his father said that her face will forbid her to remain unmarried. So Apollo who loved her and wanted to obtain her pursued the maiden to love him back, but Daphne flee away from him. Apollo who was bewitch by the maiden's beauty continue to follow her and said, "Please stay daughter of Peneus, I am not a foe. Do not fly away from me like a lamb who flies from the wolf, it is for love that I pursue you. You make me miserable, for fear you should fall and hurt yourself on these stones, I should be the cause. Run slower, and I will follow you slower. I am no clown, no rude peasant. Jupiter is my father, I am lord of Delphos and Tenedos, and know all things, present and future. I am the god of song and lyre, my arrows fly true to mark. But alas an arrow more fatal than mine has pierced my heart! I am the god of medicine, and know the virtues of all healing plants. Alas! I suffer a malady that no balm can cure!".

The nymph continued to flew, and left his plea half uttered. And even as she fled she charmed him, the wind blew her garments and her unbound hair streamed loose behind her. Apollo grew impatient to find his wooings thrown away, and sped by Eros, gained upon Daphne in the race. It was like a hound pursuing a hare, with open jaws ready to seize, while the feebler animal darts forward, slipping from the grasp. So flew Apollo and Daphne-he on the wings of love and she on those fear. Apollo is more rapid and gains upon her, his panting breath blows upon her hair, her strength begins to fail. Ready to sink, Daphne calls upon her father, "Help me father! Open the earth to enclose me, or change my form, which has brought me into this danger!". Her father Peneus agreed sadly and suddenly, stiffness seized all her limbs, her bosom began to be enclosed in a tender bark, her hair became leaves, her arms became branches, her foot stuck fast in the ground as a root, her face became a tree top, retaining nothing of her former self but its beauty. Apollo stood amazed, he touched the stem and felt the flesh tremble under the new bark. He embraced the branches, and lavished kisses on the wood. The branches shrank from his lips, and Daphne who was a nymph was now turned into a laurel tree. "Daphne my love, don't worry…I'll find ways to turn you back to your original form, even if you don't love me. I will still continue to love you, I'll be back someday and turn you back…I promise", after that Apollo bid Daphne a goodbye kiss and walk away and god Peneus heard Apollo's words he summoned 3 creatures.

The creatures were a centaur, siren, and a chimaera, each of them is aggressive and hard to defeat. The only reason that god Peneus summoned them is to prove if Apollo's love for his daughter is true, with that he sent the centaur first to battle Apollo. While Apollo who had no idea on what will happen to him set for a journey around ancient Greece, he decided to tour places and gather information on how Daphne could return back to normal. It was after 5 days that Apollo decided to rest under an old tree, he was about to fell asleep when something disturb him. In his anger, he turned around to see who or what it was. He got surprise to see a creature that its upper part was a human while its lower part is a horse stomping his feet and ready to attack him, as the centaur began to move toward Apollo the god only stared the creature with great anger. The centaur attack Apollo with his strong legs and hit him in the chest, the god wince in pain and as the creature began to attack him again he dodge it. When Apollo finally finds a chance to draw his weapon, he ran fast away from the centaur and stood in a place that was a bit far from the creature. He started aiming his arrow to the centaur that was fast approaching him, and when the centaur is only a meter away from him he pulled the string of his bow and as the centaur was ready to strike him he finally release his grip and the creature was hit straight in the center.

The centaur lies down on the ground as it wince in pain, while Apollo came closer to the dying creature and look at it angrily. He was about to strike the centaur again but he who love all things in moderation immediately stop himself and calmed down, he knew that he has no right to kill the creature if its only for the reason of revenge. As the god felt tired on what happened, he decided to sleep and continue his journey the next day. When the sun rose up, the god was awakened and continued his journey. As he was leaving, he looked at the creature that he killed yesterday and then walk away with a sad face. Apollo arrive in a town and asked if there is a cure that he can give to his love, but with no luck, then a man who heard him came to the god and spoke "Young man! If your finding a cure for your love then maybe it may help if you also travel the sea…there are many creatures in there that can help you." The god only looked at the stranger and ask politely, "Helpful stranger, I do thanked you with kindness…only the problem is, how can I sail the sea with no boat? I have no money to buy or rent one…" The stranger laughed and said "Well young man, I can help you with that, but are you willing to work to build your own boat? I can provide you with the materials you need as well as your food", Apollo smiled at the stranger and nodded. The god and the stranger walk to the stranger's house and stopped in front of the door, "Please wait here young man, I forgot to tell you that I live here with my wife and 2 kids." Apollo nodded and while waiting heard a woman inside saying "What? George you know that we are full here…and you invited a stranger in our house?", followed by "Come on Cecilia, don't be rude…the young man will not stay here long."

After 5 minutes the door opened with a woman dressed in white raggy clothes, she look at Apollo with a smiling face and welcomed him inside. The god look at the small house with surprise, his house isn't this small but he has no right to complain after all this isn't his house. Suddenly the stranger whose name was George told Apollo to sit and said "Young man, the materials you need is there on the kitchen…I'm sorry if our house is a bit small", Apollo smiled to the stranger and stood "Please its fine with me, after all I'm just a visitor here…I apologize for not introducing myself to you and your wife, I am Apollo." He spoke to the couple who stared at him wide with shock, then suddenly 2 kids came running around Apollo and Cecilia scolded them."Please kids stop running! I'm so sorry your majesty", the god look at the couple and replied with a smile "Please it's ok…I don't mind at all and your kids are really playful." The couple chuckled and George asked, "Young man, you said your name was Apollo right? Do you mean your Apollo god of prophecy? The god who killed the python?". Apollo smiled and nodded and the children who heard it stopped running and came closer to the god, Apollo who was tackled down to the floor look at the 2 kids with a startled face."Really? You're the hero who killed the python? Cool! Then where's your bow? Let us see! Let us see!", the god chuckled and said "Okay, here but be careful with that…its dangerous." The god got his bow and gives it to the two kids, the couple smiled seeing the god play with their kids and go to the kitchen preparing foods.

As the kids play with Apollo while he teaches them how to use his bow, it was after another 5 minutes when the couple called their children as well as Apollo. "Kids! Young man, it's time to eat", when the children heard it they jump with joy and drag the god with them. The couple laugh to see the god being pulled by their kids while he only look at them surprise, as they were eating George said to Apollo on which creature can help him and Apollo thanked the man. After the god finished his food, he politely excuse himself to the couple and go to the kitchen to start building his boat. When the family had also finished their foods, the couple told their kids to sleep while they do their work. Apollo is already half finished with his boat by the time the sun set and it started getting dark, George who had gone wood chopping and came home with a pile of woods told Apollo that he should stay in their house for a night. As the god notice that it's quite impossible to sail the sea when its dark, he agreed and by the time it is already midnight the god finished building his boat(which he had done building outside the house and tie it up in a tree to avoid being stolen).

Apollo felt tired and decided to rest, Cecilia who had gone to check the god offered him a food to eat before he sleeps and the god thankfully accepted it. When Apollo finished eating and decided to sleep, he remembered the kindness George and Cecilia showed to him and thought that one day he wants to have his own family together with his love Daphne. He smiled and fell into a deep sleep, when morning came the god is already awake and started preparing the things he need in his journey. The couple look at Apollo with a sad face and after breakfast the god decided to set sail, as he wave goodbye to the couple and their kids he shouted "Thank you very much Mr George! I will never forget you and your family as well as the kindness you showed to me…we will meet again someday." The couple also wave goodbye as Cecilia began to cry, while the kids felt sad as their playmate go, Apollo now stood in the boat and took a last glance at the people who took good care of him.

As he started to set off he got a map and decided to sail west, it was after 5 days that he arrived on the place that George taught him. It was beautiful, the god can't believe what he saw. The place was what he's been looking for, calm and peaceful and also there are wonderful structures of rocks, as he continued to sail he saw a rock on which he thought would be a good one to tie his boat. In that moment a group of sirens showed up and played with the god, they seemed nice to him and he thought this is the right time to ask them about the cure. "Kind creatures of the sea, I'm here to ask you something…", the sirens stopped and look at him but one of them tried to play more with the god and tried to lure him to fell in love with her. Of course the god was affected but only for a short time due to what he felt for Daphne, the maiden he truly loves. When Apollo snap back to normal he got angry to the siren that lured him, he was about to strike the siren with his arrows but the other sirens beg him to stop. And as he wasn't the type of god who killed creatures with no reason or due to revenge stop himself and calmed down, he choose to forget what happened and go back to the question he had asked. The siren that lured him thanked the god for sparing her life and in exchange told Apollo that she will help him on whatever his problem is, the god was delighted and ask "Do you know what is the cure for a person who was turned into a tree? You see the person I love was turned into a laurel tree and I promised her that I will turn her back…please help me."

The group of sirens look at the god who begged them and the siren that god Peneus summoned answered, "Kindful god, since you spare my life I will tell you the cure on where you can get it…but before I tell you, may I ask you who is your lover's name?". Apollo nodded and answered politely, "Her name is Daphne, helpful creature." The siren smiled and said, "Ah Daphne…she is the daughter of god Peneus right? Anyway god Peneus is the person you have to go to, he is the only one who can help you." The god nodded and thanked the group of sirens that helped him, he wave goodbye to them as he started sailing to where god Peneus is and the sirens also wave goodbye to him.

It was after 10 days when Apollo arrive to the place god Peneus live, he smiled and spoke "God Peneus, god of the river and father of Daphne…I am Apollo, son of Jupiter. And i would like to talk to you, please show yourself." Apollo stood and waited for the elder god to show up, he waited until the next day. When the sun rose up, Apollo woke up and waited again for god Peneus but when afternoon came and the elder god still didn't show up he felt like the elder god is angry to him. He thought that god Peneus wouldn't show up, so he decided to leave but he didn't want to give up at the same time. He sigh and was about to leave when suddenly a strong vortex of water appeared and Apollo turn to look at it, he was surprise to see that after the vortex disappeared god Peneus appeared. Apollo who felt lose of hope smiled and felt happy suddenly, the person he waited appeared before him and his problem will now be solve.

When god Peneus showed himself, the young god bowed to him and made god Peneus a bit happy seeing that the young god who love his daughter is kind. Apollo then said the reason he waited for the elder god, "God Peneus, I am Apollo and the reason I came here is to ask you if what is the cure for your daughter." Peneus who watched Apollo spoke to him, "I know what is the answer to your problem, but before I say it to you I have a question…what is your reason to come all the way here and find the cure for my daughter if you already know that she doesn't love you?". The young god who listens was hurt at the last words the elder god said, but even so he still answered the god politely. "Because I love your daughter very much, god Peneus…I will do anything to turn her back to normal and for the reason that I made a promise to her and shall never break it", Peneus answered him "Very well then the cure is simple, just go back to where my daughter is and you will obtain it…but be careful young man for obtaining the cure might be dangerous and put your life in risk." Apollo didn't understand why god Peneus talk to him like that so he just stared at the elder god and nodded, "It's ok god Peneus, I am willing to sacrifice myself if I have to just to turn your daughter back." With that god Peneus nodded and disappeared leaving Apollo alone, he notice that it was getting dark so he decided to stay for a night in there…

"Hmmm…its really strange, my parents names is here but…", Mikan wondered as she read but stopped reading as she felt her stomach grumbled. "Mikan dear! Its dinner time…come down now", Daphne called out her daughter from the kitchen and Mikan who heard it smiled and answered as she walk out of her room "Okay mom, coming." _'Finally I could eat'_ Mikan said to herself as she now sit down at the table, "Mikan dear…what were you doing on your room?" her father ask her worriedly. "Nothing dad, just reading something", her daughter answered as she began eating and Apollo and Daphne only smiled at her knowing that their daughter knows half of their past already. After 15 minutes Mikan is already finish with her food and put her plate on the sink, she then look at her parents and bid goodnight to them. Daphne and Apollo smiled and also bid goodnight to Mikan, as Mikan was going up stairs Daphne remembered something and because of it she run up to catch her daughter. "Mikan dear, wait…I forgot to tell you, don't forget to-" "Don't worry mom I don't forget it…you always remind me of it", Daphne laugh at her daughter and Mikan look at her mom confuse. "Mom please don't laugh, anyway I promise to take a bath and brush my teeth now. But before that I need to check up something" "Alright dear, goodnight."

Daphne walk down stairs and Mikan look where her mom just left, as soon as she saw the lights turn off downstairs and her parents coming up she decided to do what she promise her mom. It was only 2 hours before midnight as Mikan came to bed, "Alright, let's finish what I started." She said smiling to herself…

It was finally morning when Apollo woke up, he remembered god Peneus words and decided to go back to his love. Many months had already passed and in the place where Daphne stood (now a laurel tree) grows other trees also but some of them were laurel tree too, the maiden watch as the place changes and then suddenly a cloud came above her and formed a face of someone, Daphne watch in shock as the cloud formed into the face of her father, "My daughter, it is now time…that lover of yours is on his way here. He will turn you back but I cannot let him get it easily, you my daughter will see if he is the right one for you and I will watch by your side. Please make the right decision, my daughter. He came all the way here and had faced many challenges, he will now face my last and greatest challenge for him."

As soon as Apollo arrive at the place where George live he smiled, he thought that he would visit George some other time and decided to walk back to where Daphne is. Not knowing what will happen to him, he walk as the days passed by and finally as he arrive on the place he held dear he smiled. As he arrive there he began searching for his love, he was not surprise when he found that many other trees had started growing and some of them were like his love but he didn't gave up searching then suddenly he heard a loud roar. He turn around and out of the blue came a creature with a lion as its head, a sheep goat as its body and a dragon as its tail. Apollo look at the creature with surprise, "Is this the danger that god Peneus said?". As the creature known as chimaera roared again, Apollo took out his weapon and was ready to fight. The chimaera started approaching the god as Apollo aim his arrow to the creature. The chimaera blowed fire directly to Apollo and the god dodge it a second before he was hit, the god thought that attacking the creature long range would risk his life and decided to attack the chimaera short range. As the Daphne watch the battle from a distance, tears fell down her trunk and she herself thought _"Please be careful Apollo."_ Not knowing why she felt concerned to the god the chimaera blowed fire again to the young god who dodge it helplessly. Apollo run close to it and attack the creature but missed, he was about to strike the chimaera again when he saw the trees burning around them. In his fear that his love was there, he strike again the chimaera but missed it. He got angry and lost his patience, and with that he came closer to the creature without thinking. The creature growled as it blows fire and Apollo dodge it as he tried to strike the chimaera too, then when he strike the creature was hit in the center and it growled in pain. Apollo was overjoyed, finally he could see his love again but the creature not wanting to give up stood with its remaining strength and hit the god with its feet. The god was caught in between the creature's foot and the creature started to wave its tail, with its final blow he strike the god with its tail straight to the god's face. Apollo fell unconscious and as many blood was lost to the creature it fell down also and died, Daphne watch in horror as the fight came to an end.

When she couldn't hold her tears anymore she finally cried to her father, "Please father, if you're listening…please let Apollo live." The maiden cried in vain, and her father answered her "Very well my daughter, I will grant your wish…but why? I thought you don't want to love", Daphne couldn't understood also but instead the branches of her tree swayed. God Peneus sigh and thought, _"Young god, you showed your true feelings for my daughter…with that I will cure my daughter as what you wish."_ The elder god smiled and looked at his daughter, "Please take care of yourself my daughter…farewell to you." His daughter who listened was confused, but she then understood what her father meant when she felt her whole body change again and looked to see that she is back as a nymph again. For the first time the maiden felt joy and remembered Apollo, she turned to look for the man who loved her. When she finally found the unconscious god she embraced him. She then said, "Apollo, I'm very sorry…please wake up…I need you, I, I don't know what will happen to me if you're not beside me…I regretted everything I've done! Please live."

Suddenly as if it were the magic words, Apollo woke up. The god felt something embraced him, he's sight was still in blur but he could hear someone speak to him. He turn to look at the crying figure hugging him, he smiled to see that it was Daphne. "I didn't know you turn back now, my love. I'm very happy", the crying maiden heard the voice that seem familiar to her. She look at the god and the god look at her with a smile, finally she smiled back to him and embrace the god more tightly. "Apollo, thank goodness you're alive", Daphne cried again but this time it is louder and the god comforted her. "Of course, I can't die without seeing that beautiful face of yours. I am really glad that your now back Daphne", the maiden look at the god and whispered "Thank you Apollo, you showed me the true meaning of love and how you truly love me not just because of the arrows Eros shot you…I love you."

The god was startled but smiled, he then put a hand to Daphne's cheek and the maiden look at him. Apollo also looked at the girl he love and then said, "I love you too, Daphne." And the after that the two kissed but then pulled away as they remembered where they are, "We should go back to my kingdom, my love. My body felt tired with everything that happened and when we arrive, we shall talk about other things also." Daphne smiled and nodded, as they arrive to Apollo's kingdom. Apollo bid Daphne a kiss and went to his room while Daphne was escorted to her room beside Apollo, she smiled as she open her room and saw that everything was what she wanted. Night came and both of them are still awake, finally the maiden decided to talk to the god. She knocked at Apollo's door and a voice said "Come in", as she opened the door Apollo smiled to her. Daphne came closer to him and ask if how was he and the god answered politely, "I felt alright now, since you're already here." Daphne smiled and sat beside him, they both talk up until midnight. Apollo notice that it was already midnight and ask Daphne, "Aren't you gonna sleep? You know you should rest after what happened today." Daphne chuckled and answered, "I am, but I can't really sleep without you." Apollo touch Daphne's cheek again and let her face him, he then said "Don't worry, tomorrow you can finally sleep well…I promise you."

As the two look at each other, they both smiled when they felt comfortable with each other it was then when Apollo kissed Daphne again but this time it is more passionate. When they pulled out, both cannot face each other. Apollo whispered something in the maiden that made her blush, at the same time cry with joy. Both of them embrace and after that Daphne left, Apollo smiled and immediately sleep while Daphne on the other hand cannot. The maiden didn't believe that everything happened so fast, as she remembered what the god told her she blush even more. _"Daphne, will you marry me?"_, the maiden cannot stop thinking about those words but decided to sleep. As morning came, both look at each other with happiness in their faces and Daphne called Apollo to talk. "About what you said last night" the maiden first paused and the god look at her worriedly, "my answer would be…yes". Daphne said and the god hearing this hug her tightly with joy, "Very well, we shall get married this afternoon." Apollo said happily and the maiden look at him with a surprise look, "Really? I'm glad." When afternoon came, there was a simple yet worth remembering marriage happened. Many people came including George and Cecilia with their kids, the sirens, God Peneus and of course Eros, both god and people as well as creatures came to attend the special day. As for Apollo and Daphne, it was just the beginning of their new life as normal people. They both decided that after they get married, they will live normally and keep their powers as well as identities as a god and a nymph hidden…

"Hmmm, I can't believe I finished reading this…but I'm still confused about mom and dad's past, I'll have to ask them tomorrow. By the way, what time is it?", Mikan glance over her clock and shouted "Oh no! 3:00? I better sleep now." Mikan keep the journal in her closet and put off her lamp, she smiled as she reminisce everything she read as she fell into a deep slumber. "Mikan, dear! Wake up", Daphne called her daughter for the 6th time. "Is she now awake?", Apollo asked his wife and Daphne shook her head. Apollo sigh and said, "She should wake up now or Natsume will wait…what time did she sleep last night? It is already 9:30 in the morning." Daphne nodded and said, "And that young boy has been waiting for our daughter for 2 hours already…please Apollo, talk to him first." Apollo nodded and walk out of Mikan's room, "Now, now, what should I do? Hmmm…Mikan, wake up dear." Daphne said as she tickles her daughter who only shoo her mom's hand away, and after 5 minutes a small groan was heard and Mikan woke up. "Dear, you should try to wake up earlier now that your 15 years old. Go take a shower now, Natsume is waiting in the living room for 2 hours already", "What? He is? Oh ok, I'll try…thanks mom!".

After 15 minutes Mikan is now ready and both her mother and her walk down the stairs, Natsume and Apollo stood as Mikan and Daphne arrive. "Hey" Natsume said, "Yo! Sorry to keep you waiting." Mikan said shyly and Natsume answered, "It's fine, after all you're still a baby." Natsume said teasingly and Mikan argued, "Hey! I'm a teenager, not a baby!". "You know you two should better go now", Daphne interrupted and both Mikan and Natsume nodded, Suddenly Natsume spoke after he remembered something. "Oh wait! I forgot, I came here because I wanted to give this back to you", Natsume got something in his pocket and give it to Mikan's hand. "Huh? Thanks!", Mikan said after seeing that it was her ruby ring. "You're welcome, you left it in our house last Saturday", Mikan blush and her parents chuckled. "Ok, I will keep it Mikan…right now, you both should go", Daphne said as she got the ruby ring from her daughter's hand. "Ok, bye" Natsume and Mikan answered as they wave goodbye to Apollo and Daphne, they walk to Natsume's house and as soon as they arrive they sat at the big living room.

"Hey, where are your parents? Don't tell me they still haven't arrived from vacation", Mikan ask noticing that nobody was in the house and Natsume lied saying "Yeah, they said they will come back here after 2 months." "What? But you're alone here", Mikan said sadly while Natsume went in the kitchen to prepare their food. As he heard Mikan's words he got startled and got out of the kitchen carrying a tray with sandwiches and a pitcher of lemon juice, "its ok, I'm fine already when you're here." Natsume said honestly as he put down the tray and sat beside Mikan, and Mikan who began eating ask Natsume "What? What did you say?." Mikan asked and Natsume rolled his eyes while answering "Nothing", "Hmph! I know your lying." Mikan protested as she looked at Natsume with a pout that made her face look cute, "Oh ok, I said I'm happy when I'm with you." Natsume said looking away from Mikan as he tried to hide his red face, "Oh…but still, it's a little bit quiet in here and make me feel sad. Oh! I know, what if I stay here tonight to make you feel better?". Mikan asked with a smile and Natsume replied "No", Mikan look at him confused and said "But you told me-".

"It will be hard…I, I couldn't keep myself away from you", Natsume whispered as he hide his blush that seems to be getting bigger as he remembered every word he said. "What do you mean by that?", Mikan asked curiously as she heard it. "You know you're really such a baby!", Natsume said as his face came closer to Mikan. "Hey! I'm not-", Mikan was about to protest again when she was cut off by Natsume's lips touching her own. After they pulled out Mikan still look at Natsume with wide eyes and Natsume sigh, "You know, just forget about it." As he was about to walk, he's hand was grabbed and he was pulled back. "Natsume…please tell me what happened, and if you're hiding something tell it to me too", Natsume can't believe what he's hearing he turn to look at Mikan wide eyed and smiled afterward.

"All right Mikan, i…I LIKE YOU!", Natsume shouted and Mikan only look at him confused. "Huh? What did you say?", "I said I like you, and…my parents aren't on vacation, they are really…dead now, when I was still an infant they died and left me this house and the one who took care of me was my uncle. But he died also when I was still in first grade and…I live alone now. I'm sorry if I lied to you, I only did this so that you will not feel sad and be concerned about me." Natsume said sadly and Mikan chuckled followed by a warm hug, "It's ok, I understood and you can't really stop me from concerning. You're my friend remember? And you've been close to me like my family, but since you're alone here…I wanted to live here with you." "What?", Natsume asked surprised. "Well, I feel sad and you told me you're fine when I'm around. So I thought living with you is a good idea, besides I don't want the person I like to be alone in this big house", Natsume look at Mikan as she look at him too. After that they burst to laughter and Natsume said, "It's fine, really…but how about your parents?". "No prob! Let's go talk to them now…", Mikan then grabbed Natsume's hand and drag him all the way to Mikan's house. "What? Wait, you're kidding", Natsume said and Mikan answered with a smile "Nope, I'm not."

And as soon as they arrive in Mikan's house, Mikan knock and the door opened. Daphne was there, "Did you forgot something dear?". "Nope mom…I have something to say, let's talk with Dad in the living room", when they are all in the living room Mikan told her parents the reason why she came back. "Mom, Dad…I wanna live with Natsume", her parents first chuckled but as they look at their daughter that look back at them seriously they shouted "What? But dear, you're still young…I know Natsume is rich but…money can't make you happy all the time you know." Daphne cried who can't hold her tears longer, "Mom, it's not like that…it's just that Natsume is alone now, he had been living alone since his parents died when he was still an infant and his uncle that took care of him died when he was still in first grade. And mom, I'll visit here I promise! I still have a lot of questions to ask you both as you being a nymph and dad being a god." Apollo and Daphne exchange glances and then look at their daughter wide eyed, Natsume stood up and said "It's ok Mikan, I'm used living in the house alone. Besides your parents need you more than me." "Sorry about everything, Mr Apollo and Mrs Daphne...your daughter really loves you and was just kidding on what she said", Natsume bowed and Daphne answered "Please Natsume, sit down first…we wanna talk to you more."

Before Natsume could protest, Mikan already grabbed and dragged him to the kitchen. "Natsume! What are you saying?", Mikan ask and Natsume look away. "Mikan, don't you understand? They both love you…please, you're really lucky to have them and if I were you, I'll spend my time with them", Mikan look at Natsume sadly and asked "Why? Natsume, you know I'm doing this for you." Mikan can feel her tears fall down as she said those words and wipe it as she look at Natsume straight to the eye, on the other hand Natsume could feel his heart break in a million pieces as he heard Mikan's response and decided to come back to where Mikan's parents are. As Natsume began to speak, Apollo cut him off "I'm sorry Natsume, me and my wife talked when you both went to the kitchen and we decided that…that it's better if Mikan will live with you." Natsume and Mikan both look at Apollo and Daphne with a surprise expression and Mikan embraced her parents tightly forgetting what Natsume told her in the kitchen, Mikan then said "Thanks a lot Mom and Dad! Your really the best." Natsume was about to protest when Apollo said, "Please, no need to be shy to us young boy…we know you're happy, but even if she lives with you…strictly no sleeping in one bed and no physical contact with each other, you know what I mean right Natsume?".

"Yes sir!", was only Natsume's response but he did admit he felt happy the moment he heard those words. "But dad, he is my boyfriend and were quite on age to hold hands right?", Mikan lied as Natsume look at her confused. Apollo and Daphne smiled, "Very well, it's settled…but even so, please do visit here or we'll be the one visiting you there." Daphne said and both Natsume and Mikan nodded, as the two teenagers bid goodbye to Mikan's parents up above in the clouds watch god Peneus. He smiled as he saw his granddaughter grown up from a child to a matured teenager and watched her happily above, "Mikan dear, I forgot to tell you…but, your grandfather is here watching you. Wanna meet him?". Daphne asked and Mikan look at Natsume as he nod to her, she smiled at him and embraced him tightly and turn around to her parents saying "Yes mom! I'll be glad to meet him now." "Father! Please go down now", Daphne called and god Peneus who heard it came down with joy.

As he arrived, they all went inside the house and talk in the living room. "Mikan, this is god Peneus. Your grandfather", Apollo introduced her daughter to god Peneus with a smiling face and Mikan with a surprise look smiled and hugged her grandfather tightly. "Grandpa! I'm glad to meet you", Mikan said happily and the elder god cried with joy. "Oh dear, you're really have grown now and your really beautiful just like your mom", Mikan chuckled and thanked her grandfather as the elder god notice the sun setting he said "Well…it looks like it's time for you to go dear, I love you and I will always watch you above." Mikan smiled and small tears fell down on her cheeks, she then said "Thanks very much grandpa, I'll be visiting here and talk with you as well as my parents." The elder god nodded and wiped his granddaughter's tears and then faced Natsume that made the young boy surprised, he then said "Young man, take good care of my granddaughter…please, don't let anything bad happen to her." Natsume smiled and nodded, "I promise that." "Very well, you may go now. And even you're her boyfriend, I entrusted her to you", with that Natsume and Mikan walk to Natsume's house as they wave goodbye and god Peneus bid his goodbye also to Apollo and Daphne and decided to return to where he lives. Apollo and Daphne watch as their daughter as well as Natsume and Daphne's father went, Apollo looked at his wife and said "You know dear, I know see the world in a different way."

"Yes honey, I see it too…time changed a lot but, I guess I'm lucky to marry you too", they look at each other and smiled as they enter their house.

_While back to the two young teenagers_…"Do you want to make it real? What you just told to your parents I mean", Mikan look at Natsume confused as they arrive in Natsume's house and sat comfortably in the sofa. "Huh? What do you mean?", Natsume rolled his eyes and move beside Mikan as he talk to her. "I meant the thing you said that I'm your boyfriend, you wanna make it real?", Mikan stared at the young boy beside her with a blank expression and Natsume spoke again "I'm not forcing you, I'm just asking."

As the young girl heard it, everything came clear and she chuckled then replied to Natsume with a smile "If only it could." Natsume smiled as he tackled Mikan to the sofa and both of them are now facing each other, Natsume on top of Mikan blush as he realized their position. He then quickly stood but was pulled back again by Mikan and they look at each other more closer, Natsume blushed and said nervously "Mikan, d-do you want…to be m-my girlfriend?". Mikan at first stared at the young boy and after that nodded, "Yes Natsume." The young boy smiled and said, "You know, I've been waiting for this time to finally come. I'm sorry that I had kept my feelings for you for a long time, but I'm glad that my patience worked after all. I love you Mikan." The young girl smiled, and both of them began to kiss.

So in the end, they all live happily and with peace.

=THE END=

**hope you enjoyed reading it, thanks again^_^**


End file.
